Pijamada en casa de Yuu
by 39medalla
Summary: Haruka no hacia mas que quejarse y Yuu, bueno, ella no tenia mucha paciencia...


**Pijamada en casa de Yuu.**

Haruka no hacía más que quejarse y Yuu, bueno, ella no tenía mucha paciencia...

-Ya supéralo Haruka.- dice Yuu sentada en posición india sobre su cama. Tenía puesta una pijama que consiste en una fina blusa de tirantes y unos cortos shorts, se inclinó hacia adelante dejando ver más de lo que debería su escote. Haruka, que está sentada en la misma posición que ella pero abrazando una almohada, desvía la mirada y vuelve a su tarea de hundir la cara en la pobre almohada que nada tiene que ver pero que yace empapada de lágrimas de todas formas.

-!No! Yuu, !no puedo!- lloriquea con la voz demasiado alta la peli rosada.

Yuu rodo los ojos pidiendo paciencia a los dioses del Olimpo, o quien fuera que estuviera de turno, porque estaba a punto de golpearla. En serio, era demasiado dramática ¿Y qué si vio a mi hermana teniendo sexo con la vice presidenta Rina?

-Deja de ser tan dramática, coño, que no se ha acabado el mundo. Lo mismo pasó con Kotone y Minami, ¿y qué? Sigues viva ¿no?- Dijo Yuu, su tacto no es su mejor cualidad, como abran de darse cuenta.

-Sí, pero... ¿en realidad estaban enamoradas?– grito de nuevo con su voz chillona sorbiéndose los mocos y apresando de nuevo a la ya resignada almohada.

-Eso te pasa por no tocar las puertas antes de entrar, Haruka, ya deberías haber aprendido.

-!Ya lo se!-

Haruka apretó los labios y abrió los ojos, la mano media levantada, como queriendo decir algo pero no se le ocurría qué. Finalmente se paró de la cama con aire indignado, ella llevaba una polera de algodón larga y sus bragas bajo la pijama, nada tan glamoroso como el pijama de encajes de Yuu, tiro la almohada con rabia frente a Yuu y espeto un:

-Pues tu sí que sabes subir el ánimo, cerda.-

-Frentona.-

-!Puta!.-

-!Plana de mierda!-

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban demasiado cerca, las dos chocando las narices y mostrando los dientes igual que dos perros peleando, Haruka estaba inclinada sobre Yuu, y esta se sintió repentinamente caliente. Sus respiraciones se mesclaban, hacia frio y podía notar los pezones de Haruka bajo la delgada tela de la polera.

Entonces quiso alejarla y le dio un brusco empujón, haciendo que Haruka, que era, probablemente, la persona más torpe de la tierra, perdiera el equilibrio cayendo en cima suyo, haciéndola caer también en el proceso. La cama dio un brusco remesón y entonces todo lo que podía ver era el cabello rosado de Haruka. Sus pechos se tocaban, y Haruka estaba respirando cerca de su oreja, haciendo que la piel se le erizara y mandando corrientes eléctricas que iban a parar desde la punta de los dedos hasta su intimidad.

Haruka intento pararse con torpeza, rosando sus labios finos con la piel de porcelana de Yuu, haciendo que su cabello las cubriera, y es cuando Yuu ya no aguanto más y levanta un brazo bruscamente para atrapar su nuca y besarla con desesperación. Haruka abrió los ojos gigantes y lanzo una exclamación, que Yuu aprovecho para meter su cálida lengua en su boca.

Haruka se dio cuenta de que los pechos de Yuu, que eran pequeños y bonitos, todavía chocaban con los de ella, y sintió su lengua tibia acariciando la suya, y fue cuando cedió y empezó a mover sus labios suavemente, lento y con calma, saboreando el lápiz labial de fresas y el perfume empalagoso de Yuu. Empezaron a mover sus manos inquietas por debajo de las blusas para masajear sus suaves pechos, haciendo sus respiraciones más erráticas y que sus bragas se mojaran notablemente. Yuu no perdió el tiempo y subió las manos pos las delgadas piernas de Haruka y empezó a acariciarla por encima de las bragas, notando su humedad y mojando las bragas ella también.

(Coñojoderostias).

Yuu se gira sobre Haruka y quedo encima suyo, se sentó a horcajas sobre ella haciendo que inevitablemente sus intimidades se rosaran y haciendo que Haruka gimiera tan deliciosamente que creía que moría. Se quitó la blusa de tirantes dejando ver sus hermosos pechos, y deleitando a Haruka que movía las caderas contra ella buscando más placer.

Yuu se inclinó para besarla y lucho para quitarle la polera de algodón, que por unos minutos había odiado, sus pechos desnudos se tocaron y ambas gimieron, Haruka tenía los pechos más grandes, a Yuu le fascinaron y empezó a lamerlos y a jugar con los dulces pezones en su boca, Haruka gemía y suspiraba y apretaba las sabanas bajo sus manos, Yuu cambio su boca por sus manos para seguir bajando hasta sus rosadas bragas. Lamio el clítoris por encima de la tela y Haruka subió hasta el cielo, le bajo las bragas y metió un dedo en su intimidad mientras lamia y succionaba haciendo a Haruka delirar en placer.

-Ha-Haruka, espera, m-me toca a mí.- dijo con la voz cortada y en un rápido movimiento levanto a Yuu del cabello para besarla e invertir posiciones. Empezó estrujando sus pechos, que le parecían tan hermosos que eran casi irreales, dejo un rastro de besos mojados por su plano abdomen y llego a su centro, le quito los shorts y metió su pequeña y roja lengua en la intimidad de Yuu, haciendo que esta pegara un gritillo y la sujetar de los cabellos, tiro de Haruka para besarla y murmuro contra sus labios, mientras las dos rosaban su intimidad con urgencia.

-Tengo una idea.- Entonces se paró y tomo de la mano a Haruka, fueron a la pieza de sus padres y del tercer cajón de la cómoda en donde estaba el televisor, saco un consolador doble, que sabía que su mama tenia porque lo había encontrado por accidente cuando era niña, mientras buscaba sostenes de su madre para ponérselos ella.

Tiro a Haruka, que miraba embelesada y con un poco de pánico el objeto que su novia tenía entre sus suaves manos, a la cama y encendió el vibrador, se lo introdujo ella una parte, y grito de placer mientras se besaban, tomo el otro lado del consolador y lo paso por encima del clítoris de Haruka, haciéndola temblar. Y mientras con una mano estrujaba su pecho derecho, con el otro le introdujo el consolador, y empezó a mover las caberas dando embestidas a su novia que suspiraba su nombre entrecortado mientras le enterraba los dedos en la cintura.

Las embestidas se fueron haciendo más y más rápidas hasta que alcanzaron el anhelado orgasmo, Yuu cayó sobre Haruka tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras apagaba el vibrador. Siguieron en esa posición todavía con el vibrador dentro hasta que pudieron moverse. Yuu saco el vibrador y lo limpio con los pañuelos que su madre tenía sobre el velador. Lo dejo donde estaba y camino hasta su cuarto, Haruka la siguió después de unos minutos un poco confundida sin saber qué hacer. Cuando entro a la habitación Yuu ya estaba vestida y debajo de las sabanas;

-Ya vístete, frentona, mi hermana no tardará en llegar y tenemos que estar dormidas.-

Haruka se vistió automáticamente y con un millón de preguntas en la mente (¿Qué coño había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué Yuu? ¿Y ahora, que hacían? Joder, joder joder joder. Se metió a la cama incomoda e Yuu apago la luz. Tenía un millón de preguntas pero estaba agotada, y no tardo en mirar hacia el lado contrario de Yuu para dormir, estaba casi dormida cuando sintió el suave tacto de la mano de Yuu y luego su brazo entero abrazando su cintura, y su cuerpo amoldándose a su espalda. –Te quiero, frentona…- Susurro suave en su oído, y Haruka se sintió tibia de nuevo. Yuu enterró la cara en su cabello y sintió su respiración acompasarse, señal de que se había dormido. Haruka apretó su mano y susurro –Yo también, tonta…- Y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

_**End.**_


End file.
